gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Matthew Darkskull
Quick Message!!! type=comment bgcolor=transparent I only keep edits if I need to remember them. But talk to me. I will almost always reply Making Userboxes Ok, here is how to make userboxes. *Some reference links. **Template:Userbox **Template:PageBanner The two links above are for activating userboxes and page banners. They all have usages, and it makes it much easier. Just copy and paste the usage coding and fill out the coding. The usages for both are listed on the above links, so visit them to copy&paste. When you have the usage copied, simply make a page called Template:(what is the code) and paste the usage. When you paste the usage start filling it out, here are some references for the usage, I recommend you copy and paste this not the ones on the template page. and after a doublecollen, like in "File:" NEVER use a space unless it is in the name of the picture, i recommend you copy and paste the name of the file too. Reference the above one for the PageBanner too, I don't want to retype the same thing once you saw it above. Then save the Template page and you are done! Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 02:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Code Use the code Basepagename Re:Userboxes Ok, this is very easy if you pay attention, so here it is. First, where you want the people to have a choice of their own, for the first you will have to type }, for the second, type }. If you want people to have choices, then type } and then same as the 2nd on the other but add the choices. You do not have to change the template name, just put it in the coding and that will do. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 04:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) PS:Good luck, it can get complicated. Userboxes Thank you very much for making thiose userboxes for the National Caribbean Alliance and the Northern Assembly, recived with thanks Usman. Thanks Fliperdoodle HAHA yeppers thats my new thing Fliperdoodle WELL anyway thanks for my sig its awesome xD Emily HearthawkTalk 03:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Mother If you want to find a mom, that's okay. My first wife was Nell Crestshot if yu want to use that. Also you spelled Breasly as also your brothers are Edgar Darkhawk, Jack Cannonhawk. Your sis is Angel Fireeagle. Your grandad is Barbossa. King John Breasly '' 17:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Well, your grandma is dead. Your a prince, the crown would go to either you or Jack. It's 1725 in game ''King John Breasly '' 17:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Matt Sure go ahead and delete the comments. I do that all the time. I usually remove comments on my pages too. 18:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) El Gobierno Ofisioso de Espana The EGOE is inviting you. Click here for the page, several spot are available. For the Militia Woo Dogggie 19:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Thank you Question?????? Ive got a question why are you not talking to me I dont understand what I did? Emily HearthawkTalk 00:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) FAOTW When I requested a page, you added the wrong link. It's Simon TreasureHawk with a capital "H". You put a lower case h going to another page. General Simon Treasurehawk :O Oh sorry... thought it was just like add yerself whenever. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 01:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Ban . He has no intentions on stopping until banned.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Why are you warning me?--''Shade'' 21:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo If you all ways replay then why wont you reply to me? Emily HearthawkTalk 18:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OMG Dude, on this userbox: The first word, "köszönöm", is in my BIRTH LANGUAGE! So I can understand it! Lol, it's in Hungarian! Jerry Of Maintenance PS: What a coincidence. I also wanted to show off my new maintenence signature! Lol. mine does Jerry Of Maintenance Comments Please don't delete comments unless you have a legit reason, like bad language and such. Not just because you don't like them. I will have to report to the other admins if you do this again, users have been complaining to me about you doing that and I don't like it either. It is not fair to others. Please stop. 22:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Um I have no idea how old Brealsy is, but he got a bad grammar in the Friends userbox. Here is what you need to do since you protected it. #Take out "on". #Where "on" was, put in "in the". #And you fixed his grammar! Thanks, Re: -_- I am not trying to get you demoted. I am in fact very fed up with you. And what would that ' legit ' reason be? I will talk to you, but, you deleted me! 22:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I never yelled. And I am fed up with not just that, your attittude and such also. Problem On your page, it says your 45, but I'm 41 :O User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 17:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes for my Creative Ideas blog I have a sort of contest blog going right now. We recently just had a winner, and I feel a userbox stating that this user was the winner of the first voting session. and also a userbox stating that the user is a very creative thinker. Thanks in advance! Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 19:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Help me. I have a user to report to you. His username is John Breasly, and I am seriously about to tear my hair out. Here is what has happened. I was looking on the RecentChanges, and on the Skull's Marines page, I saw some comments about the page, and John's was accusing Skull of taking members from INFERNO and forging fake pictures of Ned Yellowbeard badmouthing me, along with other users that left INFERNO. I told John, word for word, "He never wanted to steal anyone, nor did he have something against them, he's not that low. Now John, if that comment means you still don't believe him... *sigh* I hope you're not trying to start a fight with Skull". Also, Breasly was using Bator's images on the former's pages. Bator removed the images from the pages, and Breasly told him anyone could use them. When I told Breasly that if the owner of a picture wanted the picture removed from a page, it must be removed. After I did those two things (telling him Skull wouldn't steal people, and that the pictures must be removed), Breasly lashed out at me, threatened me, and told me to get a life. I, in self-defense, replied to him, telling him to stop insulting and threatening me, and he lashed out again, as well as tell Shadow his own story, without bothering to say what he himself did, and I ended up chastised, with John getting away with what he did. After a while, John told me I was a "stalker" and a "pitiful vigilante", and that I could be "held on a Royal Supreme Court trial". I am no longer replying to him, but I still see what he's saying to other users. Right now, he is trying to make my own friend, Capt. Skull X, think I'm malicious, and that I shouldn't be trusted. Please do something about it... I'm getting sick of being blamed and flamed for trying to help out the wiki (the two points I made earlier in this comment). Please note I have nothing against Shadow, though. It's John I'm concerned about.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) New Userboxes Well it's official. I know how to make userboxes. I made these two for Infamy, can you post them on the Userboxes page? Pvp one: Infamypvp|rank Svs one: Infamysvs|rank Excuse me can you do something for me? Umm, Can you make me a userbox, that says this person is a Pirate Lord/King in this Brethren Court? Captain Jim Logan 13:09, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok Alright... He did say he was a LORD. I don't know what's interefering between the lord and king though. HACKED! Hello Matthew, i do know you are an admin but i think my account was hacked yesterday, James Usman Strider used to be my old account but i have left that due to it removing words from pages which i could not try to prevent it from doing so, Captain James Taylor my brothers account was also hacked, he told me this when i asked and said that for some reason somebody had left a comment about many things. I also think that somebody is tyring to ruin me on this wiki due to my non supporting role and betral of Captain Leon. I dont know what to really do about this and could i have some advice? Regards: Lord Usman '' 18:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Founder of N.C.A Northern Assembly, Department for EITC, European Parliament, EITC Parliament. Is it an IP?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) KK sigh... somebody is out there doing something to me amd to ruin my experiance, thanks for your help anyway mate. 21:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Persian Member Category permission Can i make the category persian member? reply back on my page Captain Robert 21:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Wondering I'm just wondering... Can the page remain as it is? #He's not Leon. #Even if he is Leon, you shouldn't let him get whatever he wants just because he is your cousin, that's favoritism. Letting him get his way will also encourage him to keep begging you for more. --''Shade'' 22:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) You don't realize a B'crat, Shadow, moved it, do you?--''Shade'' 22:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC)